1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network system in which a server, a device, and a client communicate with each other through a predetermined communication medium and execute data processes. More particularly, the invention relates to the server, device, and client in the network system, a data processing method of the server, a data processing method of the device, and a data processing method of the client.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a method called a directory service has been provided as a method whereby a computer of the user efficiently finds out and uses various resources (printer, server, scanner, and the like) connected to a network.
The directory service is, so to speak, a phone book regarding the network and used for storing various information. As a specific example of a directory system using the directory service, for instance, there is an LDAP (Light Weight Directory Access Protocol). The regulations of the LDAP have been disclosed in RFC (Request For Commits) 1777 as a standard issued by IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force).
As a manual of the LDAP, for example, “LDAP Internet Directory Application Programming” has been issued by Plentice Hall Co., Ltd. on Nov. 1, 1997.
A computer of the user retrieves the devices connected to, for example, the network by using the directory service, so that it can obtain a list of network addresses of the devices which can be used on the network.